Amor - Spain love story
by CloudMarshmallow
Summary: A story about a girl still wounded from a previous breakup so she surrounds herself in the world of music but what happens when she gets interrupted by an unexpected visitor...


**Amor**

'_You know when you just discover love and it's a whole new world to you? Like your cast out in the ocean of deep blue? Baby it ain't something to pass, I just wanna make this dream last_…'I trail off as I look up at the bright blue sky. My brown eyes searching endlessly for a hidden meaning to what I was aiming for. What would I actually want in a love life? Do I want lust? Or just a chance to be me…? I sigh. I wanted all of these things. I just needed to find the right person. "May, are you daydreaming again?" I smile weakly. My friend, Heather, grins back at me and waggles her finger meaningfully. I bit my finger thoughtfully as she pulls funny faces at me. I love Heather, even if she's a bit crazy at times. She is really pretty and popular and I'm practically the opposite. "Well, I'm going to get my stuff for next period now," she said, catching me unawares. "Byee!" she sang. I beamed back at her unconvincingly. My thoughts wander back to my song. I suck at love. I can't get a boyfriend and I always mess up when I try to flirt (if you call being shy and mumbling to them flirting)… My mind clicks into place and I remember: I could talk to him! I can't believe I forgot! If I'm stuck, I always go to my old friend to help me out. I walk to his spot and as soon as we saw each other, he called out to me and like lassoing me with an invisible coil of rope, he drew me towards him. He beckoned for me to join him in the afternoon sun. I drifted closer to him. As we met, I swear he smiled at me before I reached out to stroke his rough face. "Hey, buddy. Has Summer been treating you well?" He nodded his head in response. "I'm happy to hear that. I hope you two are happy to be together again. I love you both a lot you know?" I continue. "You've always been there for me and supported me in everything I did." He laughed and shook his head bashfully, his red hair waving in the wind. I smile and sit next to him on the grass. I lean against his sturdy frame, admiring the puffy clouds that scudded across the sky overhead. There was no need for words. Life was already perfect. Just sitting with him here under the blue sky made my day. I know what you're thinking. What happened to: 'I suck at love and stuff?' Well, it's not actually what you think (bear with me) it began a while ago… I was in the corridor, my head bowed, talking (well, confessing) to David. "Urm, David, I've loved you for ages and since we've been close this year, I've really gotten to know you and I-"

"Pfft, Hah." I look up to see David's face smirking in satisfaction. "What? Why are you laughing? Don't you care about how I feel?" I had almost yelled. "May, did you think that I would actually love you?" he laughed. "You are just an ugly and stupid nerd and forever alone. I just wanted to nab Heather before any other guy did-" "You used me?!" I interrupted. "May, even your existence on this planet was a mistake. I never cared for you and I never will…" I had run down the corridor and down the stairs weeping like I never did before. "He n-never loved me! HE NEVER DID!" I screamed at myself in my head. I ran across the children's playground and let my feet take over, running, running, running; to somewhere I would never be found. I tripped over something and I fell head-first, crashing to the ground, my head bleeding heavily. I yelped in pain and tucked myself in a ball shape. I felt something soft on my head. I had looked up and I'd seen this massive flame tree. "Oh…" I breathed as its leaves fluttering down beside me and the wind whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I could feel the warmth radiating through to it to me and for once, I smiled. From that day forward, I have always looked after him, whether it was Summer or Winter, day or night, I never stopped caring. He'd saved me, so I had to return the favour…

***Riiinnnggg***

"Dammit." I mutter aloud, frowning in annoyance. My day could've been perfect but I couldn't escape school. Yay. I sigh and pack up my lyrics, when suddenly I realize that one of my sheets is missing. _"I need some love, my hearts yearning for more. There's more to life than problem, but all I want is Amor."_ My head snaps around to see a tall shadowed figure, leaning against the tree as well, smirking at me. I growled. I hated people who read my lyrics without permission. Especially idiots like this. _"You might say that you love me, but when it comes down to reality, is it even true to you? Verdadero o Falso? Which one will you choose? 'Cus when it comes down to love, I've got nothing to lose,"_ he continued as my eyes almost narrowed into slits. Curse my eyes! _"I want you to know, that whatever we face will be alright. We can come through the bad times together."_ I waited for him to stop; but, to my surprise, he kept on reading. _"I've waited for you all these years, and like an angel you descended from heaven. You raise me up to the sky, baby you make me so free. You got me begging for more and that's when I say Amor."_ I gasped in surprise. The last verse wasn't mine. I hadn't written it. I looked up at him in wonder and he handed me the sheet and smiled teasingly. He stepped out from the shadows and bent down to look at me, so close I could see the pupils in his vibrant green eyes. **"Amor."** He whispered.


End file.
